(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mouse or trackball device assembly that permits selection of the position of a receiver to provide a rational and neat, simplified desktop layout, the mouse or trackball device including a board-type interface providing electro-mechanical, photo-electrical, sensitizer, piezoelectric, capacitor, or static cursor control, with or without a ball.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For quite some time, either keyboards, mice, and trackballs have been used as control interfaces for simple input of 15 computerized data. Traditionally, linkage of a computer main unit with a keyboard, mouse, or trackball has been accomplished by a wired or wireless means, with the wired linkage mode executed by having an independent lead run from the keyboard, mouse, or trackball individually to the computer main unit, or instead the keyboard, mouse, or trackball is built integrally with the main unit. As to the wireless mode of coupling, execution is either by way of a built-in receiver or else by external addition of a common or separate receiver for use with the keyboard, mouse, and/or trackball, the receiver being coupled through radio transmission to provide a cursor operation, scroll, or key-in function. A problem with the wired coupling employed by a conventional computer main unit in conjunction with a keyboard, mouse, trackball is that the plurality of leads in use and the relatively longer lead running distance can often result in leads intertwining each other in a mess. A problem with the wireless coupling mode, on the other hand, is that the necessity to install more devices causes difficulties related to device-to-device interaction, mutual shielding, and interference, and elevated costs, which is a real nuisance indeed.
This invention provides an integrated mouse or trackball assembly system having a receiver, the location of which may be determined at the user""s option. Essentially, the invention provides for a receiver device incorporating a wired interface or a cordless receiver to be coupled to a relay keyboard assembly featuring a wired or cordless output capability, complete with a mechanism for mounting the receiver device laterally or in other directions, that is, characterized by the provision of a wired or cordless output relay keyboard assembly as an operational relay associating the receiver on the mouse or trackball device with the main unit, the wireless transmission including wireless coupling optionally utilizing infrared or ultrasound to allow for separate, independent manipulation of the mouse or trackball.